Hot n Cold
by Lakota1172
Summary: The guys go to a club and after a beat made by Bren Jinjas singing. :) Oh and it has one SWEAR word in it :) Slight Dax and Jinja and Chase and Jinja


**Ok guys this is not a Dax and Jinja or a Chase and Jinja. BUT there will be some hints of slight romance between CxJ and DxJ. But anyway Jinjas singing on stage after a dare. Hope you like. P.S this is a sort of songfic :) **

"If you can't make this one Jinja, your singing!" Yelled Bren watching Jinja try and throw a coin into a glass that was on the table. Chase had decided that the team needed a break after everything that had happened in the past months so…. he had booked them a table at a local club in the town they where in.

Jinja glared at Bren, "Shut up before I throw the coin at your nose" she snapped before taking aim. Dax, Beyal, Bren and Chase watched around the table in suspense. Then Jinja threw the coin. It was about to go in but hit the side of the glass and missed.

"YES!" Yelled Bren happily.

Jinja frowned, "Dam it" she muttered.

Beyal watched in shock, "I'm sorry Jinja I was sure you would make it" he said.

Chase watched with a smile on his face, he had to admit that he had wanted to hear Jinja sing. He remembered when she sang for their grade 4 concert and she was pretty good back then and he wanted to see her. He grinned and watched her.

Dax smirked, "Better get up on stage Princess!" yelled Dax smiling. Jinja glared at Dax.

"Fine give me 10 minutes to get ready before I sing!" she snapped before walking off behind the stage in the club.

**Backstage**

"Do I really have to wear this?" asked Jinja in annoyance, looking at the stage manger.

"Well I can always cancel your act and kick you out of here!" said the stage manger in frustration, handing the short purple skirt and golden short shiny top that was spilt hallway but was tied together with a lace.

"Fine!" Jinja snapped grabbing the outfit and going to get changed. After about 2 minutes Jinja came out and the manger gave Jinja a pare of tall purple high heels.

"Anyway your boyfriend will like it" she snapped. Jinja opened her mouth wide.

"What!" she said.

"You know the one with black hair blue jacket, blue eyes?" said the manger. Jinja looked shocked.

"Chase? No he's not my boyfriend" started Jinja.

"Oh then the tall one with black dreads with the beanie then right?" said the stage manger. Jinja mouth hung opened wider.

"What! None of them are my boyfriend, their all my friends thats all" said Jinja blushing lightly.

"Right" said the manger looking at her watch, "Well anyway your on in ten seconds so get out there" she snapped.

Jinja sighed and walked onto stage.

**RIGHT NOW!**

The guys watched from their table the stage was dark so they couldn't see anything. The whole room was full of people. Everyone was silent. Then over the microphone. "Good evening everyone tonight we have a very special person singing for us for one night only, Lady's and Gentlemen please welcome Jinja!".

People started cheering. The lights flicked on and Jinja was standing there. *Holy Crag!* thought Chase when he saw her. Dax was gobsmacked, "No way" he muttered. Bren almost fainted. Beyal didn't really see a difference.

Guys in the crowd whistled, BUT Jinja just rolled her eyes and the music started.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you PMS _

_Like a Bitch, I would know_

Some people in the crowd got up and started dancing. Lot's of people cheered, while Chase was looking like a love sick puppy staring up at Jinja. Dax's face expression wasn't changing.

_And you overthink _

_Always speak cryptically _

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

Beyal smiled, "I do not really know what is going on but I enjoy it!" he said happily as he stood up and ran into the crowd of dancing people. Bren ran after Beyal.

"Come on guys stop staring, Beyal could get lost!" Yelled Bren, waiting for the guys. Dax was the first to break from the trance.

"Oh yeah, Suno come on" said Dax flicking Chase's head with his finger. Chase broke out of the trance right away and fell to the ground but nobody seemed to care because the singing just got louder.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

"Beyal!" Yelled Bren as he ducked threw the crowd. Beyal on the other hand was right in the middle of the crowd looking up at Jinja wondering what he should do. Dax was sort of looking for Beyal but was more looking at Jinja he smiled. But Chase wasn't even looking he was almost at the front of the crowd staring at Jinja with love sick eyes.

_We used to be_

_Just like twins, so in sync_

_The same energy_

_Now's a dead battery_

_Used to laugh 'bout nothing_

_Now you're plain boring_

_I should know that you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Beyal had decided to start dancing like the other people and he was having a real good time. Bren finally spotted Beyal about 17 people away from him but EVERYONE WAS IN THE WAY!.

"Oh come on!" muttered Bren, hardly listening to the music. Dax smiled and spotted Bren and Beyal he made his way over to Bren.

"Come on mate let Monkfish have a good time, you need to learn to chill" said Dax smiling. Bren glared at Dax.

"I can have fun and chill whenever I want" said Bren in anger. Dax shrugged his shoulders before going off into the crowd.

Chase on the other hand smiled and went off behind stage.

Jinja kept singing without delay

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_

_Stuck on a roller coaster_

_Can't get off this ride_

Chase suddenly came onto stage with a microphone and started Singing. "Chase what the crag!" said Jinja quietly but Chase just smiled at her and started singing.

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

Jinja shrugged and sung with him

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

Chase and Jinja smiled and pointed at each other while they sang. Bren stood there gobsmacked. Beyal smiled wider. Dax grinned and quickly grabbed Brens arm and Beyals and took them behind stage.

"Dax what the Crag, Oh no, no, no ,no" he whined as Dax handed him a microphone. Beyal looked confused.

"What is this for?" he asked.

Dax grinned, "Just follow my lead Monkfish. He said waiting to give them the signal to go on stage.

Chase and Jinja continued.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

Then suddenly Dax pulled Beyal and Bren onto stage with him, 'Come on guys!" he yelled standing next to Chase and Jinja.

_'Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down_

The crowd went wild even Bren was singing with them.

_You're wrong when it's right_

_It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up_

_You!_

_You don't really want to stay, no_

_You!_

_But you don't really want to go-o_

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down. _

Without delay the crowd went into a wild frenzy of cheering and clapping.

Jinja smiled and bowed with the others. Before walking off stage. She suddenly hugged the guys. "That was great!" she said jumping happily. Chase and Dax blushed.

"Hey everyone could see who the star was" said Dax smirking, "Me!"

Jinja slapped his arm, "Yeah right!" she laughed. Suddenly a group of teens 1 girl and 4 guys burst through the door.

"There she is!" yelled the girl running towards Jinja followed by the guys. "OMG you where great!" yelled the girl. the guys smirked and hanged around behind the girl hoping not to get noticed they blushed when Jinja glanced at them.

And throughout that whole night Jinja was followed by screaming fans! :)

**Hoped you all liked that JINJA SANG! oh and so did those other guys ;) Please send requests **


End file.
